


Double Dates, Old Friends, and Sushi Train

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Double Dating, Engaged Barisi, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, Misunderstandings, aha i got u there, everyone is in love bc i said so and canon sucks, he deserves it thank u, i just want everyone to know how good domaro is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Mike steps back to allow his partner some room and he gestures to the other man. “Rafael, Sonny, this is—”“Nick Amaro,” Rafael finishes. “Yeah, we’ve met.”
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Double Dates, Old Friends, and Sushi Train

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Amaro and Mike Dodds aka Domaro are a great pair and I really love them alright wait where are you going come back
> 
> A few Barisi friends on Twitter mentioned the idea of those two being together (I believe it was sarahcakes who began the convo) and like a lotta other Barisi business we all hive-minded to accept that yes, Domaro is valid and good and strong and LISTEN I LOVE THEM AND BARISI PLEASE TALK TO ME ABOUT THE SUNSHINE BOYS AND THE CUBAN BOYS
> 
> Anyway shout out to soul_writerr for reading this over for me and for being the best cheerleader a gal could ask for <3 this didn't feel right for a hot minute but then she came in swinging and helped ease that concern like the icon she is so, thank you you absolute sweetheart
> 
> Enjoy!!

Rafael scrunches his nose at the smell that wafts from the active grills throughout the restaurant. “Something’s burning.”

“It’s hibachi,” Sonny points out. He requests a table for four, making sure the hostess knows they’re expecting two others, and they’re encouraged to take a seat anywhere along the glass-covered conveyor belt that wraps around the restaurant and divides the seating from the active hibachi grills toward the back. “Mike said this place specializes in it but that they started running a sushi train last year and it’s not half-bad.”

“A what?” Rafael stops in front of the chair Sonny pulls out for him.

Sonny lets out a short breath. “A sushi train. It’s like a buffet but they send the sushi around the restaurant and you can take what you want as it goes by.”

Rafael scoffs, one eyebrow raised at the explanation. “It sounds as millennial as avocado toast.”

Sonny rolls his eyes as they take their seats. Mike Dodds, after a two-year stint undercover for Joint Terrorism, had returned home to recuperate and reconnect with those he couldn’t communicate with. Part of it involved a day out with Olivia, Amanda, and their kids, as well as a baseball game with Fin (and the discovery that, yes, former SVU Sergeant John Munch he had met was, in fact, Fin’s partner). Sonny, as his best friend, had promised many things since Mike’s return, and the first one was a lunch date. It was going to be the three of them, but Mike asked if he could bring his partner, to which Rafael agreed and Sonny gushed over leading up to their lunch date. Double dates and a sushi train weren’t necessarily on the agenda for the week, but as they sit and chat in wait for their former work partner, Rafael and Sonny are simply glad to see Mike again.

“Amanda said he grew a beard,” Sonny says, nibbling on a pod of edamame.

“I hope it was better than your attempts,” Rafael mumbles, distracted by the menu of sushi plates. He’s almost surprised he hasn’t heard of this place; there’s a large assortment of sushi offered outside of the hibachi grill and sushi train. A place with versatility like that shouldn’t be obscure.

Sonny frowns and nudges his fiance. “I can grow one just fine! And it’s been four years since I tried a mustache, when are you gonna forgive me?”

“When you grow a better one,” Rafael smirks at him when he huffs, and he kisses his cheek in an apology. “But I don’t know how good it’ll look with the new job.”

“Are beards not fit for a prosecutor?”

“Only when they’re used as a cover for gay men.”

Sonny chuckles at that, resting his head on Rafael’s shoulder. “Touche, Mister Future Barba-Carisi.”

It only takes a few more minutes for their company to arrive. Mike is unmistakable with his height and broad shoulders, and he still walks with a determined stride. He greets the hostess who directs him to their table. Sonny lights up when he sees Mike and hops to his feet. Rafael was going to give them a second to reunite—despite the short time they spent working together, Sonny and Mike’s friendship grew quickly—but the person behind Mike has him rising to his feet immediately.

Sonny doesn’t seem to notice him. As soon as Mike is close enough, Sonny wraps his arms around him in a tight hug and pats his back. Mike’s smile is wide as he returns the gesture with equal vigor. “I missed you so much, Mike,” Sonny says into his shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Mike sighs, his eyes sliding shut. Rafael is still focused on the person behind Mike, who is now laser-focused on him and just as confused.

Sonny pulls back and suddenly grabs Mike’s face, pulling at his cheeks with awe. “Amanda said you had a beard!”

Mike laughs. The sound is still the same gentle rumble, still light and delicate. “I shaved it last night. It was getting itchy.”

Sonny pouts. “You couldn’t go one more day? I wanted notes, sir.” Rafael steps forward then, and Sonny starts to turn to him, but his eyes fall on the person behind Mike instead. His eyes go wide and his jaw hangs open, tongue fumbling around his words. “Oh, uh—”

“Oh, right!” Mike steps back to allow his partner some room and he gestures to the other man. “Rafael, Sonny, this is—”

“Nick Amaro,” Rafael finishes. “Yeah, we’ve met.”

Nick looks between Rafael and Sonny, zeroes in on the rings on their fingers, and nods with a withdrawn sigh. “I was worried about this.”

“Worried?” Sonny gapes at him; Rafael scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. “What, did  _ you _ know?!”

“I had an idea,” Nick snaps, shoulders raising with his tone in defense.

“How long?” The words are seething with irritation, matching Nick’s impatience in a sudden bout of nerves and confusion.

Mike blinks and looks between the trio in confusion, his gaze torn between uncertainty and bewilderment. “You guys have…met?”

Rafael sighs and reaches behind him to hold up the bowl of steamed pods. “Edamame?”

After a brief staring match, the four of them sit down and order drinks. Both Rafael and Nick ask for alcohol, the latter a beer and the former anything that looks like hard whiskey. Mike fumbles with a few stray edamame, unable to look over the table at Sonny, who is reading the menu with simmering fury. Rafael would guess it has to do with some sort of level of trust being broken at the identity of Mike’s partner being hidden, but he doesn’t think it has a lot to do with Mike. At the very least, it isn’t something that will last when it’s explained.

“So,” Rafael begins, always willing to be the one to break the tension without fear of backlash, and not hesitant to do it now, “how did you two…meet?”

Mike sits up and rolls his shoulder—both Sonny and Rafael notice it’s the one that he injured when they were working together. Nick eyes the motion with an unreadable, yet familiar, expression. “Ah, some undercover work I was doing for joint terrorism brought me to California. A few CIs gave us info that suggested there were smugglers trying to cross over to Canada and Alaska to get to Russia.”

“I’m guessing the rest of the info is confidential?” Sonny asks.

Mike nods grimly. “I went under as a park ranger for a bit to try and see how they were getting in and out of the area. I met Nick,” he nods to his partner, who glances up at his name, “at work and when I heard he was ex-NYPD, I recruited him to help us.”

Rafael hums. “That makes sense. Liv said you were distant for a while.”

“Yeah, I tried to give her a warning, but I only got to Zara and Gil before I was cut off,” Nick states.

“How’re they doing?” Sonny asks, his voice distant but at least laced with his usual levels of concern for their friends.

Nick smiles. Rafael is surprised at how easy it looks for him. He must be in a good place if he can think or speak about his kids without flinching or hesitating. “They’re doing good. The two of them have gotten pretty close.”

“How long did the case in Cali last?”

“A few months, maybe three and a half.”

“I had to go to Seattle to finish it up,” Mike explains, “but we stayed in touch when we could. At the time, I wasn’t behind enemy lines, so I wasn’t risking anything. And the more we talked, the closer we got, the more we, y’know,” he rolls his shoulders and clears his throat, “fell for each other.”

“It just sorta…,” Nick trails off, his hand reaching out to grab Mike’s. Mike squeezes his hand and smiles at him; both Rafael and Sonny would put money on the assumption that they’ve forgotten everything around them all for the purpose of looking at each other.

“Happened,” Mike finishes. His lips quirk up in a warm smile when Nick glances away, lips pressed together.

“So how did you miss the fact that you two have mutual friends?”

Mike breathes out. “I talked to my dad before we flew over, and when he heard who I was dating, he told Liv. And their reactions were, um…”

“They were surprised,” Nick finishes.

“It never came up before?” Sonny scowls.

“I didn’t have the time to give my life story,” Mike argues. His voice isn’t loud but there’s a harsh edge to his words. “Neither of us did. We were undercover, and when I was surrounded by international smugglers trying to sell out the nation’s security, I wasn’t going to say anything that could be traced back to anyone here. Even when I was certain I was alone.”

Sonny definitely understands—there’s no way he doesn’t, he knows what happens undercover—but he still holds onto bits of anger as his defense. And who better to know a life undercover than someone whose own stint to take down a Manhattan drug lord than the one who fathered a child with his sister? But still, Rafael can tell any ire he holds is with a stubborn streak. He just needs to get it out of his system. “But you could pass with a partner.”

“I mean, I’ve had to use the ‘I’m talking to a hot piece of ass’ line a few times,” Nick offers with a teasing smirk. Rafael snorts in amusement; Sonny and Mike keep their eyes locked together. “But, ah, I don’t know if I was ever on the receiving end.”

“There’s a first for everything,” Rafael says. He grasps onto Sonny’s knee to help ease him down. Their waiter returns to ask if they have any main dishes they want to order along with the sushi train. Nick puts in an order for rainbow sushi for the four of them to share. Rafael starts to ask something, but Sonny is quicker.

“So you got to tell everyone else except for us?” He prompts. “Except for me?”

“I didn’t want to,” Mike says. His frown seems to go deeper than it already has. “My dad and Olivia threw me off. When they first heard that Nick and I were together, it’s like they could only focus on that. It was more important to realize that we had not only met, but that we were also dating, than to focus on how happy we are.” He runs a hand through his hair with a tired sigh. He must have gone through this type of conversation since he said the name of his partner. “When I came back from Seattle, we talked more and realized we both worked at SVU. But we weren’t gonna make a big deal out of it. Why would it matter?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Sonny frowns. “It’s just…y’know, two people we worked with at two different times are dating. That type of thing doesn’t usually happen. But I’m happy for you.” He reaches across the table to hold Mike’s hands tightly between his. “I always am. It’s just a surprise.”

Mike offers him a sad smile. “As long as it’s not about me dating a guy, I can be okay with that.”

“I mean, he’d be pretty hypocritical if he was,” Rafael points out, hoping to ease the remaining tension in the air. Sonny nudges him with a quiet giggle. “Unless he has a monopoly on dating a man.”

“I would never,” Sonny assures the table. “I just never thought of you two in the same way, y’know? No offense,” he adds hurriedly.

“I can see that,” Nick says. “You were new to Manhattan SVU when I was around, and Mike was our sergeant.”

“And best friend,” Mike and Sonny add simultaneously, sharing the first genuine laugh to come from them since lunch began. Sonny continues; “Whatever way I can support you two, I’m happy to do that.”

Mike stands and gestures for Sonny to do the same. The two of them embrace with tight arms wrapped around one another for a few good seconds. Mike whispers something in his ear, which causes Sonny to dive further into him with a bubble of muffled apologies. They care about other people in the same way: they want nothing more than to make anyone they meet happy, and that feeling is tenfold for those within their inner circle. Whatever Mike said to Sonny, Rafael is sure it goes along those lines.

Sonny’s heart breaks when Mike whispers why he held back from telling him anything. Hearing Liv and William talk about him and Nick dating had sent a jolt of fear inside him. Neither Mike nor Nick could predict a strong reaction to their relationship. So rather than face any possible backlash, however it may come out, Mike and Nick decided to refrain from announcing their relationship. Sonny doesn’t blame them, and he pours his regret into Mike’s shoulder, and their hug only gets tighter.

With Sonny and Mike reaching a peaceful conclusion, the four of them start checking out the plates of sushi passing by on the conveyor belt. Sonny suggests a few that they could try based on the ingredients listed on the card in front of each new portion. He grabs the ones he knows Rafael likes before either of them can say anything.

“Soy sauce?” Rafael asks, holding up the bottle in question. Sonny nods and pushes an empty plate for them to share. “Ginger or wasabi?”

“Nah, I’m good for now,” he says. “I’ll try some sushi first and see if I want some.”

The two rows of rainbow rolls are dropped by, and Mike portions one for each of them. “I’ve heard these are one of their best dishes.” He uses the tip of his chopstick to divide a dollop of wasabi onto his plate.

“Hey,” Nick nudges him, his voice low and soft, “be careful with the wasabi. Your stomach can’t handle that much.”

“I know, I’m gonna portion it out,” Mike assures him. “Don’t worry.”

“What happened to the steel walls lining your stomach?” Sonny teases.

“They’re still there, but the spicy stuff runs them down.” Mike points to his plate with a huff. “What happened to  _ your _ steel stomach?”

“My stomach is fine, thank you, but I’m not gonna be out of commission from a little green dot.”

Mike playfully rolls his eyes. “Is that what you’re calling it these days?”

Sonny grins and kicks him under the table. “What else should I call it?”

“Cowardice!”

“Well, it’s good to see you two in New York again,” Rafael says, disregarding the play-fighting between the two best friends for now. “What brought you back to the east coast?”

“Mostly, we wanted to visit everyone and introduce our families,” Nick says.

Rafael can’t help but laugh at that. “Did you meet William?”

Nick smiles knowingly. “It started confusing but it ended amicably. He was much more willing to have a pleasant conversation than Chief Dodds.”

“Yeah, that sounds familiar,” Sonny says. “He hardly ever commented on me and Rafael dating, but at our engagement announcement, he gushed about it.”

“I wish I had been there,” Mike frowns, pushing around a piece of sushi around his plate. “If it had been a month earlier, I would have been able to get away for the weekend and swing by.”

“Hey,” Sonny offers a smile, “what matters is that you’re here with us now.”

“And the gift was very much appreciated,” Rafael adds.

Mike grins at that; Nick chuckles and reaches over to grab his arm, his hand curling in the crook of his elbow. “So that’s what the ‘X-Files’ DVDs were for.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t too sneaky, I guess,” Mike scratches the back of his head.

“I asked if they were and you  _ insisted _ it wasn’t, sir.”

Mike elbows him playfully and they smile at one another. Sonny and Rafael share a knowing look; whatever thoughts they had earlier diminish with each interaction Mike and Nick share. How could they think otherwise?

It’s a strange sort of feeling to see two people, associated with two separate times at SVU, invading each other’s space and interacting with one another. They enjoy their lunch as much as they enjoy the company they provide. They linger a bit longer after they finish eating and simply chat, sharing laughs and memories with the intent to make more. Mike and Nick are spending a few more days in New York and plan a dinner outing with the rest of the squad. Rafael and Sonny are more than happy to take the invitation.

While they say their goodbyes, Sonny is offering his profuse apologies to Mike where only the two of them can hear. Rafael nods to them as Nick appears at his side. “I didn’t take you as someone who fell for that type,” he says.

Nick smirks. “What, a giant labrador puppy?” When Rafael’s only response is a nonchalant shrug, he laughs. “I think everyone said the same thing when you and Sonny disclosed.” His smile fades after a moment, and he looks at Rafael critically. “Sometimes, it doesn’t feel real. I don’t think I found someone who could truly make me feel good enough to get out of bed. And yet…” He looks over at Mike, now smiling and messing with Sonny, and his expression softens into admiration, “every day I wake up, he’s right there. Right next to me.”

“And he’s not going anywhere,” Rafael finishes. Sonny looks over at him with an amused grin; Rafael returns it, unable to stop the swell of his heart and the rushing warmth at his partner’s happiness. There truly is no better person to complete the other half of a whole he didn’t realize he wanted to fill until he met Sonny. “But even so, you hold on tight.”

“Because if you don’t,” Nick says, “the dream may end before you’re ready.”

Mike and Sonny join them; Sonny swoops in to kiss Rafael’s cheek, and Mike wraps an arm around Nick. It’s a nice sight to see the two happy; both left with injuries, and Mike had spent the rest of his time at SVU on desk duty after he was harmed the second time and before he was whisked away to Joint Terrorism. In a field of work that could be troubling and disappointing at times, they can only rejoice in the peace they find.

“It’s good to know you two are doing alright,” Sonny sighs, looking over at Mike and Nick.

“And it’s a bonus that you can do it together,” Rafael adds.

“It really is,” Nick says. “I was still going through PT when we met and Mike was a great sparring opponent.”

Sonny lets out a groan. “He put you through boxing exercises too?”

“I didn’t put him through anything,” Mike scoffs, “he boxes too.”

“How romantic,” Rafael smirks. “A ring has two meanings for you now.”

Nick laughs at the joke; Mike just shoots him an unimpressed look. “You two will probably get this the most, but it’s nice to have someone who has similar hobbies to you and wants to do them with you,” Nick continues. “It helped at the end of my PT sessions, but we had those moments to share together, y’know?”

“You were doing what you enjoyed, and you can enjoy it on its own, but your partner can do the same,” Rafael adds. “It adds to the experience.”

“Exactly. You two have practicing law, we have working out for fun.”

“I can understand the concept, even if I don’t get why  _ anyone _ would work out for fun.”

“I just call that sex,” Sonny shrugs. The four of them share a warm cloud of laughter and go their separate ways. When they return home, Rafael pulls Sonny inside and kisses him hard against their door. Talking about this man with Nick, seeing what he feels every day for this man, he can only rejoice that their relationship has reached a point of marriage and relish in the fact. Sonny returns the eagerness, because of course he would; he doesn’t ever need a reason to kiss Rafael. They separate with soft breaths, a regret that they must part for air, but their hands stay locked on one another, Sonny’s on Rafael’s shoulders and Rafael’s on Sonny’s hips.

“That was nice,” Rafael sighs.

“The kiss or the double date?” Sonny chuckles.

Rafael hums at that. “Both. It was nice to see both of them again.”

Sonny nuzzles his cheek and lets out a deep sigh. “Yeah. It was.” A twinge of regret clings to his voice, the leftovers of his anger replaced with sorrow. “I’m happy they’re happy.”

“They are,” Rafael nods. “You can tell in the way they look at one another.”

“Mm.” He smiles shyly. “People say the same thing about us.”

Rafael chuckles. “It comes with dating a literal beam of sunshine.”

“Is that what you and Nick were talking about?”

“I’ll have to plead the fifth, Mister Future Barba-Carisi.”

Sonny kisses him senseless in between bouts of laughter. The identities of their partners don’t matter. As long as they can find some sliver of good and hold onto it, they can make it through to the next day.


End file.
